powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Strikeout
: “My fireball. No one hits my fireball.” : --Strikeout when his curve ball was hit into space and exploded. : “HA HA! I’m my own relief pitcher and a BIG ONE to!” : --Strikeout when grown. : “What’s GOING ON?” : --Strikout before being hit by his own "knockout pitch" and his final words before his destruction. '''Strikeout '''is a baseball-themed monster. Strikeout is an extremely powerful monster whose most lethal attack is his curve ball. Character History, He was originally seen in Divatox's speech, before Divatox left for her revenge mission to Earth. Strikeout made his first major appearance with Porto when he accompanied the main villain to the Spacebase's bridge. He confronted the Rangers at the Park and convinced Justin to stand up to him with the Turbo Blade , He easily wiped out the Ranger with his curve ball and mocked the others. None of the Rangers were able to hit the curve ball, especially T.J . who was dealing with other curve ball issues stemming from a rival pictcher named Heath. Bored of winning, he batted against TJ with a lesser attack but had it deflected into his face where he went down hard in the playground. When TJ launched his curve ball, the monster happily obliged which wiped out the cocky Ranger. He then pitched against the rest of them as well, all going down, but he retreated because he ran out of "ball ammo." When Heath nearly plummets off the edge of a mountain while trying to outrun T.J. on his bike, T.J. saves him, and Heath pays T.J. back by helping him hit his curve ball. Carlos got a call in the meantime that the monster had returned and went to fight. He lead the others in TJ's absense but they were easily thrashed by his unbeatable curve ball. Eventually T.J. did hit it, and then he left to take on Strikeout once again. Strikeout, who was attacking the other Rangers while waiting on T.J., launched another lethal curve ball at T.J., but now T.J. was ready. He struck the ball out of the Earth's atmosphere where it was obliterated, leaving Strikeout in tears. Strikeout was made giant and he launched his "knockout pitch", sending multiple balls flying at the Turbo Megazord at rapid speed. The Rangers deflected back the energy balls with thier Spinout and Strikeout was destroyed for good by the finishing slash. Powers and abilities Trivia *Strike is the last monster to be destroyed by the Turbo Megazord. *Strikout is the final monster to be from Divatox's crew and not from an external source. The other two monsters remaining (Count Nocturne and Goldgoyle) come from other origins. Nocturne was transformed from a lunar bat by Divatox's tongue and Goldgoyle was acquired from an external source (presumably the United Alliance of Evil). *Due to the "Bowzock" logo stamped on the chest of the HH Deo suit, he is responsible for an unavoidable reference to the villains of Carranger . *Strikeout is one of the strongest monsters in Turbo and possibly the entire Zordon Era. He remained undefeated until TJ stepped up to the plate and was skilled enough to make his curve balls bounce off the ground and hit Justin. His curve ball was so powerful that a single strike was able to down all four Rangers and overwhelmed all forms of defense except for TJ's mastery of batting. See Also References Category:Turbo Category:Turbo Monsters Category:Sports Themed Villains